elite_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ross 128
is a permit system requiring the Federal Naval rank of Ensign to enter that used to be run as a maximum security prison system by the Federation, specifically Warren Prison Mine. About The lore on Ross 128 as prison system goes back centuries, starting in 2905, when the Federation answered a plea to restore order in Ross 128. Maurice Grant, the would-be leader of the colony there, had been assassinated in 2903. A Federal task force took charge of the colony and rest of the system, then enforced a new colonial charter on its citizens, re-classifying it as a penal and correction facility.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ikxvy3EinM The complete video contains a wealth of information on 'The Warren' and Ross 128 The brutal conditions in the maximum security prison are described in these entries from the FFE Journals: GRANT'S CLAIM REACHES OVER-FLOW M.C.S The Prison colony on Grant's Claim (Ross 128), otherwise known as 'The Warren', has reached its maximum overflow limit following a sudden rise in the rate of personal assaults in a number of Inner Core systems. The opening of the INRA files has revealed that large numbers of previously trusted personnel were, in fact, in the pay of the INRA Internal Surveillance Units and had been spying on their contemporaries and colleagues for decades. A close reading of the files has revealed that a number of unexplained deaths in the past were the result of INRA-inspired assassinations. Consequently, many of the alleged informants have been the subject of revenge attacks, some of them fatal, by bereaved relatives and friends of those assassinated. The FSS and the Imperial Guard have drafted in extra support on some worlds and are offering round-the -clock police protection to some of the better-known informants. The Courts have been saturated and are handing down custodial sentences with an alacrity that some Existential Rights lawyers find extremely disturbing, particularly now that 'The Warren' is full and there is a suggestion that a re-introduction of capital punishment would help solve the problem. Alternative suggestions include the sale of detainees to the aliens as research specimens or the creation of new prison colonies on some of the radio-active moons previously used as nuclear decontamination units. CAPITAL PUNISHMENT - THE ANSWER TO TRAFFIC OFFENCES M.C.S We have the answer. It was obvious all along. There are way too many folks languishing in 'The Warren', using up Federal funding and doing nothing more useful with their lives except experiencing hell, regretting their past and planning ways to break out (only a stab in the dark, that last one, they might be planning on staying inside - you never know). So - too many people, too little credit, not enough space. Is the answer to stop sending perfectly harmless humanoids to prison?? Of course not. We should top the lot and bury them in a nuclear fuel dump where they won't be in anybody else's way. Obvious. Why on earth we didn't think of it before is a mystery. Our ancestors did it and nobody complained too much. They spent years voting it out of the legislation and then even more years voting it back on when their penal system proved to be a dismal failure. Of course there were the odd feeble minds who thought that society was the problem and that shooting individuals wouldn't help but they were first against the wall so they didn't bother anybody much. So - we propose the same now. Bring back the chair for everything from speeding upwards and see what happens to our overstocked prisons. System layout * /Star name A/ - an example layout ** /Asteroid A A/ ** /Planet A 1/ *** /Planet A 1 A **** /Station name ** /Asteroid A B/ * /Star name B/ - if there is any * /Star name c/ **/Planet BC 1 *** /planetary port name Minor factions * G 99-49 Life Industry * LHS 2541 Alliance Combine * Ross 128 Group * Ross 128 Silver Society * Social Ross 128 Coalition Gallery Placeholder.png Category:Systems